A New Light
by Alessa-Sama
Summary: Just as Atem was about to walk to the afterlife, Yugi collapses. Now Yugi shares his body with a new spirit, Maki. Together they have to stop the new threat of evil. But Yami and the others don't know about it! Can they find out in time? Or will Yugi die?
1. The New Spirit

Alessa: "Hey… I know I should be working on Secret Mutant Family but, this idea WOULDN'T STOP NAGGING ME! It's weird, this idea came to me while listening to the song Ships In the Night by Mat Kearney. Weird right?" ^-^'

Meliea: "You're right, that is weird." :T

Alessa: "Look who's talking miss 'I'll finish this drawing later and post it.'"

Meliea: "Ke, whatever." TT^TT

Yugi: "So, what's this story about anyway?"

Alessa: "You didn't read the summary did you?" -_-'

Yugi: 0-0 "Maybe….."

Alessa: T-T "Sure. Ok now I what to start this fic so-"

Hibiki (From Suite Pretty Cure): "Alessa-Sama does _**NOT**_ own YuGiOh, or me."

Alessa: "Wh-What the frig are you doing here?"

Hibiki: _(Shrugs) _"I have my reasons, so stay out of it!" T^T

Yugi: "Touche."

Alessa: "Can I plea-"

Love (From Fresh Pretty Cure): "Hibiki! There you are! We've been waiting for you for like, an hour!" 'A'

Alessa: "Okay, where the hell are you guys coming!"

Love: "How should I know? And you don't have to yell."

Alessa: _(REALLY pissed of) _"I HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD BE YELLING!" :C

Meliea: "Okay, everyone OUT! Alessa needs to be alone for a while." _(Everyone quickly leaves the room.)_

Alessa: _(Sighs) _"Finally, SOME alone time." -_-'

Reed: (My brother. He's in high school) Hey, Alessa. Are you going to England for collage with mom and dad?"

Alessa: "Oh my-" _(Sighs) _"Yes Reed, I am. But that's not for like, another 5½ years! Ra….."

Reed: "You gonna hand out with British people?" _ (Says in a VERY annoying voice. No offense to British people! I love you guys! 'A')_

Alessa: "Yes, NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Reed: "Fine, ruin my fun." T3T _(Leaves)_

Alessa: _(Sighs. Turns to computer, but not before looking around and glaring) _"If there's anyone else in here, GET OUT!"

_(Four or five more people leave)_

Alessa: 0-e "Good, now I can start this story."

~Chapter 1~

"ATTACK!" (A/N: Um.. I haven't seen this episode in a while so, I forgot the monster Yugi used to beat Yami. ^-^') And Yugis monster attacked Yami and then there was a huge explosion. Everyone was watching the battle waited as the dust cleared to see who had won. They where shocked to see that Yugi had won. (A/N: NOT in the way you think! There not that mean, well, maybe not Anzu.) Yugi then fell to his knees and started crying his eyes out. Since he was doing this however, he did not notice Yami walk over to him.

Yami kneeled down in front of Yugi and put his hands on his shoulders startling him. "Yugi, look at me." Yami said.

Yugi slowly lifted his head to look at Yami's crimson eyes.

"Aibou, I know you're upset about this, but it's yours and mine destiny. This was meant to happen. " Yami whispered to Yugi so only he could hear. "Honestly, I don't want to go, but I have to."

Yugi realized what Yami was trying to say and smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right, I should of expected this. I'll miss you though." Yugi said with a sad smile on his angel-like face. (A/N: Sorry, I just had to say that. :B)

At every word that Yugi said, Yamis heart started breaking. He REALLY didn't want to leave Yugi, his aibou, his hikari, his secret love. But he knew that they were never meant to be. He was a five thousand year old pharaoh from ancient Egypt, while Yugi was a 16-year old in modern day Japan. It just wasn't supposed to happen.

Yami slowly got up and helped Yugi get up, then he walked to the door and started saying what he was supposed to say to get into the afterlife. Finally, he said, "My name, is ATEM!" Then the doors started opening. He was staring to walk through, but he was stopped by Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. They started talking about how they were going to miss him and stuff.

While the others were talking to Atem/Yami, Yugi put his hand to his head because he all of a sudden felt this major headache coming on. Everything was starting to fade into black. Yugi now felt his headache becoming stronger and more pain went through him. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain. Then, all of a sudden, Yugi fell to the ground unconscious.

When they heard a loud _thump_, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yami looked behind (A/N: Well, for Yami, looking through the others.) them shocked to find Yugi on the ground unconscious with his grandpa and the others by his side.

"Oh my god. YUGI!" Jounouchi yelled as he ran to Yugis side followed by the others (Including Yami.).

"What happened?" Yami asked Solomon.

"I-I don't know. One minute Yugi was standing up on his two feet and next, he's on the floor." Solomon said.

This was making Yami worry like crazy. What was wrong with his hikari? Why did he just collapse like that? Yami was about to ask himself more questions when suddenly the door to the afterlife started glowing more brightly.

When the light died downed a little bit, there was a figure that looked like a human, but he had the head of a hawk. (A/N: That's the bird right? ^-^') Yami eyes widened in shock. That was Ra the Egyptian god of the sun! Ishizu, Odion, Malik, and Yami kneeled before the sun god.

"There is no need to kneel, I have come here for a reason." Ra said in a deep voice.

"What have you come here for?" Yami asked Ra as he stood up.

"I have come here to give you a choice of either leaving to the afterlife or staying here with everyone else." Ra said simply.

Yami and the others just looked at Ra in complete shock. That is, until Yami said, "I chose to stay here."

"Are you should about that?" Ra asked.

"Yes. I am sure about staying here." Yami smiled. "Besides, the afterlife can wait a while longer." Yami said.

Ra smiled, "Very well, you can stay here. You will also be given your own body." As he said this Ra held out a hand and a beam of light shot out of it and headed for Yami. Yami gasped as this weird felling passed through him, he could feel himself getting a new body although it was hard to explain what it felt like.

Yami smiled as the light disappered. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome Pharaoh Atem." Ra said before he disappeared into the door and it closed tightly.

"Well, now that that is settled, how about we get Yugi home?" Solomon suggested worried about his grandson.

Yami turned to him and nodded. "Let's go." So he and the others left the tomb with Yami carrying Yugi bridal style.

~Yugi's room, Domino City~

_Dream Sequence_

_Yugi woke up to find himself in a place that was pitch black. Almost like the Shadow Realm. Yugi shivered at the thought. "I can't be in the Shadow Realm can I?" He thought to himself._

"_Oh no dear Yugi, you're not in the Shadow Realm. You're in a place not even close to that." A female voice chuckled, seeming to come out of nowhere._

"_W-Who's there?" Yugi asked fearfully._

_The voice then stopped chuckling. "Oh my, I'm sorry I scared you Yugi. I didn't mean to.." The voice said saddened. _

"_W-Who are you? Where am I?" Yugi asked._

"_Ok Yugi, I'll tell you I am and where you are." The voice said. Just then, a brilliant gold light came in front of Yugi. Since it was so bright, Yugi had to shield his eyes. When the light faded, Yugi uncovered his eyes only to gasp. Standing in front of him was a girl (A/N: What else?) who looked like she was 17. She had smooth, waist length hair that was a honey blond streaked with crimson, and her bangs when down till the middle of her neck. She was wearing what seemed like ancient Egyptian clothes that were a sky blue, but the strange thing about it was that it was glowing! Her eyes where a sweat light pink color. Which Yugi thought was strange. But, the most fascinating and weird thing about her was that she had a pair of very shiny golden wings lined with amethyst._

_Yugi just stood there, gaping at her._

"_Hm, I see you've noticed my wings. Don't be embarrassed, lot's of people act like that." The lady said._

"_Uh… Ye-Yeah." Yugi said after he stopped staring at her. "So, what's your name?"_

"_Oh yes, my name is Maki." Maki said._

"_Maki… that means true hope right?" Yugi asked her._

_Maki nodded. "Yes, it does. And just so you know, I am not an angel. I just so happen to have wings." Maki said._

"_Ok. So, why am I here? And what is this place?" Yugi asked Maki._

"_This place is called __Cielo__. Basically a world where you can have it however you want. Maybe even a heaven." Maki said._

"_L-Like heaven? You mean am dead?" Yugi asked fearfully. _

"_What? No! No, you're not dead. I just called you here to ask you to give me a favor." Maki said._

_Yugi sighed with relieve. "Good, I'm not dead. Wait, what kind of favor?" He asked her._

"_Well, It seems that their could be an outbreak of the evil that we keep here in Cielo locked up. We don't know how but, it seems that someone or something weakened the magic door holding the shadows away. It was supposed to last until Malke, the man who rules Cielo, dies. But lucky for us, Malke knows his way with spells so he never ages. We suspect it could be someone from the human world. So, we needed a person from the human world to keep an eye on things for anything suspicious. An by now you could of guessed that we want you to do that." Maki said._

"_Hm, I understand. But how will I know if this person is the one?" Yugi asked._

"_I will help you along the way Yugi." Maki said._

"_How?" Yugi asked confused._

"_I will come will you back to your world." Maki paused to look at Yugis face and smirked at his SUPER confused face. "What I mean is that, well, let's just say I'll be the new sprit sharing your body with you."_

"_Wait, so you're telling me that you're going to basically going to take Yami's place?" Yugi asked._

_Maki nodded. "Yes, that is correct. I will help identify those who could be the one who weakened to door. But I won't take over your body, I 'll be the voice in your head." _

"_Ok I get it now." Yugi said. _

"_Great, let's go." Maki said._

"_Wait. Now?" Yugi asked._

"_Yes! We have no time to waste!" Maki said almost impatient._

"_Ok ok, I get it. Let's go." Yugi said._

"_Good." Maki said then she clapped her hands together and that golden light came again and pulled them back to the human world._

_End Dream Sequence_

Yugi woke up to find himself in his room on his bed. _"Was it just a dream?" _He thought to himself.

"_No, it wasn't a dream Yugi."_

Yugi nearly jumped three feet in the air by that. _"Maki? Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" _Yugi said angrily to Maki through _**their**_ mindlink.

"_Heh heh. Sorry Yugi, I thought you could feel my presence." _ Maki said as she appeared next to Yugi in sprit from. But without the wings.

"Huh? I thought you had wings Maki." Yugi said surprised and confused at her.

"_I do, I can just put them away. Don't ask how cause I don't know. Hey, shouldn't you tell you're friends about this?" _Maki asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I don't want them to worry. Besides, I want to take care of this myself. Understand what I mean?" Yugi said.

"_Yes, I suppose I do understand. But, you should know that you will have to tell them sooner or later." _ Maki said. And with that she disappeared.

"I'll never understand you Maki." Yugi said. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _"Must be Ji-Chan coming to see if I'm awake." _Yugi thought. But he was wrong, the one who opened the door was the one he least expected. Yami. Yug stared wide-eyed at him while Maki was snickering inside.

"Y-Yami? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, shocked.

Yami smiled at him and walked over to his bed and sat down on the end. "Well, to make the story short, Ra gave me my own body after you passed out. Why did you just faint like that? You looked perfectly fine the last time I looked at you. Yami said worried.

"W-Well, honestly, I have no idea." Yugi lied. _"I can't believe I just lied to Yami! But I can't tell him the real reason. He'll get even more overprotective of me." _Yugi thought to himself.(Or so he thought)

"_Remember Yugi, you're going to have to tell him eventually." _ Maki said.

"_Yeah, yeah. I know." _Yugi said, annoyed.

"Yugi? Is there something wrong?" Yami asked worried that Yugi wasn't talking and looked like he was lost in thought.

"Huh? What? Oh! No! There's nothing wrong with me. Maybe just a little tried. Hey, how are he are the others doing?" Yugi asked hoping Yami would drop the other topic.

Yami seemed to take the bait. "Well, everyone's worried about you. Especially grandpa. Would you like them to come over Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No thanks, I'm kinda tried at the moment." Yugi said.

"I understand, Good night Yugi." Yami said as he pulled the covers over Yugi.

"Night Yami." Yugi said as Yami closed his bedroom door.

"_So, Yugi-chan, what are we doing tomorrow? _Maki said amused by the look on Yugi's face.

"Well, if Ji-chan and Yami let me, I'll be going to school. Otherwise, I don't know. And don't call me Yugi-Chan!" Yugi said angrily at her.

Maki just laughed at him as he pouted. _"Why not? It's fun to see your expression." _ Maki teased.

Yugi mumbled something angrily. "Whatever." He said.

"_You should get some sleep Yugi. That trip to Cielo drained some of you're energy."_ Maki suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Yugi said. He then pulled the covers over him and almost instantly fell asleep.

~End of Chapter 1~

Alessa: "Yeah! Finally done! Wow, that was a lot of writing. Almost nine pages! So, what do you think about Maki? Can she be trusted? You'll find out if you people review! So plz do!

V V V V V V V

V V V V V V

V V V V V

V V V V

V V V

Click it!

V V

V


	2. Tests and Dissappering

Alessa: "Hehe, I'm REALLY going to enjoy writing this chapter." :3

Yugi: "Oh no, I know that look. What are you planning?"

Alessa: "Well, I'm going to have Maki annoy you A LOT in this chapter." :D

Yami: "Why is Maki going to annoy him?" -_-

Alessa: "Cause that's her personality." T3T

Maki: _(Smirks evilly) _"This is gonna be good." :D

Yugi: 0-0' "Yeah.."

Meliea: "Okay, I think I'll say the disclaimer. Alessa-Sama does not own YuGiOh. She only owns the plot, the place Cielo, and some of her OCs. And maybe some other things I forgot to mention."

Alessa: "Oh! That reminds me! In this story, Yugi and Yami do NOT have their mindlink. Don't ask why, I just felt like it."

Yami: "So, only Yugi and Maki have their mindlink?"

Alessa: "Yes. Deal with it." T^T "Oh, and just so everyone knows, Yugi and Yami WON'T get together until later in the story. And Anzu will be a bitch throughout the story. Most likely trying to keep Yami and Yugi from getting together."

Yami: "Why does Anzu have to be in this fic?" :T

Alessa: " Well one: Anzu actually has a VERY important role in this story. And two, I kinda like Anzu bashing." :3

Yugi: "I'm fine with it, as long as you don't have her do something stupid that completely changes the plot or something."

Alessa: -_-' "Sure, take the fun out of it!"

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Yugi's mindlink to Maki"**_

"_Maki" mindlink to Yugi"_

(A/N: Me being obnoxious and interuping. :3)

~Chapter 2~

Yugi awoke the next morning to the sunlight right on his face. He immediately closed his eyes from the harsh light.

"_Time to get up Yugi. You may have to go to school today." _Maki said through their mindlink.

"Yeah yeah. I'm getting up." Yugi said irritated.

Yugi pushed aside the covers and walked over to his closet to get his school uniform. In almost no time, Yugi was in his uniform, a light blue pair of pants along with a light blue jacket. Underneath the jacket was a black leather tack top. He wore a black leather choker, and around his neck was the millenium puzzle (A/N: Yes, they have the millennium items.).

"_That's your school uniform? It's knida weird." _Maki said.

"What'd ya mean it's weird? I think it's cool." Yugi said defensibly.

"_I don't know. It.. It's just weird. Nevermind." _ Maki said not wanting to start a fight over something stupid.

"You know, you don't have to comment on everything that I own, right?" Yugi said.

"_Whatever." _ Maki mumbled.

Yugi smirked and then left his room and walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. He saw Solomon and Yami already eating at the table. "Moring Ji-Chan, Yami." He greeted them.

"Hello Yugi. I see your planning on going to school today. Everyone's been worried for you." Solomon said.

"Really? Wait, how long have I been out?" Yugi asked them.

"Um… let's see. Maybe, five days?" Yami said more as a question than a statement.

"Five days? I've been asleep that long?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Yep. You've been asleep that long. Hey, Yami, I believe you have something to tell Yugi ne?" Solomon said facing Yami.

Yugi looked at Yami, "Yami? Is there something you want t tell me?" Yugi asked wondering whatever it could be.

"Well, during the five days you were asleep, I-I enrolled at Domino High." Yami said nervous.

Yugi stared at Yami with his mouth open in shock, but was quickly replaced by one of his famous smiles. "You did? That's great Yami!" He exclaimed.

"You really think so? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a burden and all…" Yami trailed off.

"A burden? Yami, you could never be a burden to me." Yugi said softly.

"Really?" Yami said, still unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him and then they finished breakfast, well, for Yugi, starting.

Less than 30 minutes later Yami and Yugi were ready to go off to school. "Bye Ji-Chan! See you later!" Yugi said as he and Yami walked out the door.

"See you boys later!" Solomon called after them.

"Yugi, are you sure you're alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, "Yes Yami, I'm fine. So stop worrying about me. Okay?" He said.

"Ok, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you Yugi." Yami said.

"Ok." Yugi said.

"_Man, you weren't kidding when you said that he was overprotective of you." _ Maki said, kinda annoyed at Yami for being so protective.

"_**Yeah, well, that's just Yami." **_ Yugi said.

When Yami looked Yugi's way, he saw that Yugi had a glossy look in his eyes, almost like he was talking to someone because his lips were kinda moving as if he were talking. _"Yugi seems off today.(A/N: NO DURR!) I wonder what's wrong with him." _ He thought to himself. But before he could get a chance to pester Yugi on it, a high pitched voice shrieked his name. (A/N: Guess who it is.)

"YAMI! There you are!" Anzu yelled and then clinging to Yami. (A/N: ARGH! I COULD JUST KILL HER RIGHT NOW! D: )

"Um.. hi Anzu. Could you let me go?" Yami asked her, TRYING to hide his anger at her clinging to him. Which had been happening to him for the past five days. (A/N: Yeah, Anzu's been freaking out on Yami while Yugi was asleep.)

Anzu was about to protest when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yugi. _"Damn! It's him! He'll get in the way of me getting my Yami." _ (A/N: Okay, ew!) Anzu thought angrily. _"But, I don't want to be on Yami's bad side, so I'll have to play nice. For now." _ Anzu put a fake smile on her face and let go of Yami and went up to Yugi. "Yugi! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!" She said while hugging Yugi.

"W-Well, It's good to see you to Anzu." Yugi said returning the hug.

Yami couldn't help but feel a little jealous by this. (A/N: ;D)

Meanwhile, Maki was angry at Anzu. She could read her thoughts. What she saw she didn't like at ALL. _"How dare she try to act all friendly with Yugi! I should kill her right now! Nobody messes with the Golden Light of Hope (1) like that! But, telling him it would probably anger or saddened him. The best thing to do is warn him." _ She thought.

Yami all of a sudden felt a magic presence. When he looked around, he saw no one with the power he felt at that moment. _"Weird. One second, I feel a very strong magic presence, and then It's gone. I'll have to keep and eye out." _He thought to himself.

"YAMI!" Anzu yelled for the fourth time.

"Sorry, what? I kinda zoned out." Yami said rubbing the back of his head.

Anzu, slightly annoyed said, "I was trying to tell you that if we don't hurry, we'll be late for class."

Yugi looked at his watch. "Oh my god! She's right! We're gonna be late!" Yugi yelled and started running in the direction of the school franticly.

Yami laughed at Yugi actions. Then he started running after him followed by Anzu.

While Yugi was running, Maki thought this was the prefect time to warn him. _"Yugi, I don't think you should trust Anzu. Did you see her smile? It looked like it was forced. You should be careful around her." _ She said.

"_**I have to admit Maki, something about Anzu seems off. I mean, while she was clinging to Yami and looked at me, I could've sworn I saw pure hatred in her eyes. So, I'll keep an eye on her." **_Yugi said.

"_Good. "_ Maki said. _"This Anzu person, according to Yugi's memory, is __**supposed **__to be his best childhood friend." _ Maki thought to herself. (A/N: So, Maki can see into Yugis memories. BIG WHOOP!)

3 minutes later, all three of them arrived in the classroom with 2 minutes to spare. They were all out of breath, so the stood there at the door for a minute catching their breath.

"Finally.. we.. made.. it." Yami said in between breaths.

"With.. a.. good… 2.. minutes… to spare." Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi! Glad to see your feeling better." Jou said as he patted his best bud on the back. "We where worried about you ya know."

"That's what everyone is saying right now." Yugi said.

"You should expect that Yugi, after all you were asleep for five days." Yami said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Oh, here comes the teacher. Let's get to our desks." Yugi said. Everyone nodded and went to a desk. Yami sat in the back of the classroom where he usually sits. And Anzu was a few seats away from him. Yugi and Jou sat side by side in the middle of the classroom. And Honda was out sick for the day.

At about 20 minutes into the class, Maki was nearly bored out of her mind. _"This is one of the disadvantages of being a spirit in another body. Can't go anywhere without the other one. How on earth did the Pharaoh deal with this?" _ Maki thought. _"Hmm, I wonder what's going on in the class." _ So with that she looked through Yugi's eyes to see him taking a test on some very complicated math problems. By seeing how far he was, it didn't look like he was doing a good job. A/N: I'm going to say this right here and now, Maki is a math genius. She can do various problems in no sweat. So, I'm jealous. T^T)

"_That's wrong, that's wrong, (Gasps) and that! That is most certainly, absolutely wrong!_ _I didn't know you were THIS bad at math!" _ Maki exclaimed. (A/N: Hehe, Yugi's bad at math. :3)

"_**Gee, thanks. That's REALLY encouraging Maki." **_Yugi said surprised and mad at Maki.

"_I'm sorry Yugi, It's just that I didn't expect you to be this bad at math."_ Maki paused. But before Yugi could question her, he suddenly felt happiness through their mindlink and Maki appeared before him in spirit form. _"Yugi! Please let me help you with your test!." _ Maki begged.

Yugi mentally sighed. _**"No Maki, that would be considered cheating. Besides, the teacher would become suspicious if I finish early or something." **_ Yugi said.

"_Please Yugi, let me help you with this. And it wouldn't be cheating, basically I'm going to teach you this, so you aren't cheating, just learning." _ Maki said.

"_**Fine, you can help me with the test. Happy?" **_Yugi said.

Maki nodded with a smile on her face that looked like she was kitten who just found a hidden stash of cat nip.

So, for the next 45 minutes, Maki was teaching/helping Yugi with his test. (A/N: There classes are 70 minutes long.)

About 5 minutes before the bell would ring, Yugi got up from his seat and handed Mrs. Kou (2) (Their teacher) his test.

Mrs. Kou looked at him surprised. "I'm impressed Mr. Motou, you turned in your test before class ended. Good job." She said this quietly so only Yugi could hear.

"Thank you Mrs. Kou." Yugi said has he made his way back to his desk. When he sat down, he noticed Jou staring at him wide-eyed. "What?" He asked him.

"Well, you're not usually the one to finish tests before class ends." Jou said.

"What's that supposed to mean Jou?" Yugi asked with fake hurt.

"Nothing. It's.. just.. aw shut up!" Jou said frustrated that he couldn't beat the game Yugi was playing.

Yugi smirked in victory and decided to watch the clock for the next 2 minutes. Oblivious to a certain pair of crimson eyes watching him.

Time Passes

_Ding Dong Ding_

"ARGH! Finally! I thought I couldn't survive another minute of this!" Jou exclaimed as he, Yugi, Yami, and Anzu were walking out of school to who knows where.

"Personally Jou, I'm surprised you made it trough the whole day." Yami said almost mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean Yami?" Jou said while glaring at him halfheartedly.

Yami just chuckled. "Nothing." He said.

Then Yami, Jou, and Anzu got into a conversation about something.

"_Yugi? Are you okay with this? I mean, there're not even letting you in the conversation." _ Maki said.

"_**No, it's fine. Besides, what their talking about doesn't seem interesting." **_ Yugi said.

Maki looked unsure. But before she could talk to him more about it, she saw a strange looking man in the shadows looking at Yugi. _"Why is that man looking at Yugi? Wait, it looks like he is talking to someone on the phone. Better use my sonic hearing to clear my suspicions." _ Then she used a spell to give her hearing like a wolf or whatever animal hears really good. What she heard she didn't like.

"_Yes I've spotted him. Can I kidnap him yet? No? Why? Oh, right, Maki's probably watching him like hawk. Well what should I do? Huh- uh. Yeah. Kay I got it." _ The man said and then walked off into an alley.

"_The nerve of that man! Thinking he can kidnap Yugi! Hmm, maybe we can follow him until he is alone and teach him a lesson. Yes, that sounds alright. Time to tell Yugi my plan." _Maki said and turned to Yugi.

"_Hey Yugi, can I ask you something?" _ She asked him.

"_**Sure, what is it?" **_ Yugi asked her.

As Maki told Yugi about the man, his face went from shock, horror, and by the end of the story, determination.

"_So? What do you say Yugi?" _ Maki asked him hoping he would agree.

"_**I say, let's go kick that guys ass." **_Yugi said with a determined smirk.

"_Oh Yugi, I never thought you would use that kind of language!"_ Maki said in mock shock.

"_**Whatever. Come on, let's go." **_Yugi said.

"_Alright. Wait, what about Yami and the others?" _Maki said pointing to Yami, Jou, and Anzu.

"_**Oh, well I wouldn't worry about them. They look to locked in that conversation of theirs." **_Yugi said. And pretty much, Yami and Jou started arguing over something with Anzu trying to clam them down. Keyword: Trying.

"_Ok. Let's go!" _Maki said.

Then Yugi took off in the direction Maki said the man was. And the others didn't even notice Yugi's absence. (A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is NOT a "Gang ignores Yugi fic" I just had to have something to allow Yugi to sneak off.)

~In the alley~

Yugi was walking in the almost pitch black alleyway being SUPER cautious when suddenly, he saw a bright light about 20 feet ahead. _**"I wonder what that was." **_He said to Maki.

"_I don't know. Let's go check it out." _Maki said as she started walking towards the light. But she was stopped when she felt a hand grap her arm.

"_**Are you crazy? What if there're expecting us? What if it's a trap?" **_Yugi asked franticly.

"_Oh, I knew that." _Maki said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"_**Sure you did. Come on, we'll go in slowly." **_Yugi said.

Maki huffed in reply and followed Yugi as they headed to the light.

When they passed though the light, they shocked and unimpressed. Shocked to find an abandoned wherehouse. Unimpressed because they thought that when they passed trough the light they would find something more cool looking instead of something as obvious as a abandoned wherehouse practically screaming "Hey look! This is our hideout!" I mean, don't like almost _all_ villains use something that is abandon?

"_**Well, no use just standing here and stuff. Let's go." **_Yugi said.

Maki only nodded and followed him.

~With Yami, Jou, and Anzu~

Anzu became really frustrated when neither Yami or Jou would stop their bickering to each other. Finally, she lost it. "Would you guys just shut up already? The thing your fighting over is absolutely ridiculous!" She shouted at them. The stopped fighting and started at her in shock. Anzu was _not_ the one to shout.

"Sorry Anzu. You're right, that thing was stupid wasn't it?" Jou said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Hey look, we're at the Game Shop." Yami said noticing that they were indeed there. "So, Yugi how do you think you did on the test?" Yami asked Yugi while trying to find the key to unlock the door. When he didn't receive and answer, he became worried. "Yugi?" He asked the gasped. Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

"Yug? Yug! Where'd you go bud?" Jou started shouting out into the streets getting weird looks from people passing by.

By now Yami was beyond worried. What if he was taken by someone without us knowing? Yami didn't even what to think of what would happen to Yugi if he was kidnapped. So, Yami thought of the last place he saw Yugi. "Jou, Anzu! I think I might know where Yugi could of disappeared to." He said.

"Well, where is it?" Jou asked impatient.

"Follow me." Yami said and then ran down the street to the alley way they passed by a jewelry shop.

~End of Chapter 2~

Alessa: "Well, I'm going to end it there. 10 pages! Wow, I wrote A LOT!" :D

Meliea: "Yeah, you did. That's awesome!" ;D

Yugi: "Wait! What's going to happen to me?"

Yami: "Yeah! I don't want to lose my aibou!"

Alessa: "Clam down you two hamsters! I won't give ANY details about the next chapter."

Yugi+Yami: "Fine."

(1): Golden Light of Hope – You'll find out about that later in the story.

(2): Mrs. Kou – Kou = Harp Sound

Meliea: "RxR! Or else."

Alessa: "Hey! Don't threaten the readers/reviews!"


End file.
